A New World, A New Chance
by DuNamarSundavar
Summary: Naruto welcomed death. But when the Kyuubi told him he may have another chance at life, how did he react? He didn't. He, the ten Bijuu, Minato, Jiraiya and Kakashi are transported to Equestria in a space paradox as a result of a space-time ninjutsu gone wrong. As Naruto gets used to the fact that he has been given a second chance, how do they survive? Riküdo Sennin/Rinnegan Naruto.
1. A Life Not Lost

**What is UP, everypony? So here's the scoop. New fanfiction idea where Naruto, Minato, Jiraiya and Kakashi are transported to Equestria in a time travel loop paradox after Naruto dies in his final battle with Sasuke. This story will be in third person format, so expect regular A/Ns.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 1: A Life Not Lost**

" **RASENGAN!"**

 **"KAGUTSUCHI!"**

As the two jutsu collided in a shower of flak, the two assailants went flying back. The jutsu did not make contact, though. The Rasengan missed, instead only hitting and destroying the arm of the second assailant.

Much, much worse could be said for the first one, though. A hole was gouged through his stomach, as if he'd been hit with several kunai in the same spot. Blood leaked out in copious amounts. One organ actually fell out.

As the two assailants fell to the ground, one mumbled something incoherent. Then the first, a blond boy, around seventeen years of age, with whisker marks on his cheeks and golden blonde hair spoke. "Sasuke, why did it have to come to this?"

The other assailant, now identified by the name Sasuke, said, almost coolly, as if he did not care what he said, but in a weak undertone, "Because you tried to believe you could bring me back. We both knew it would not happen, Naruto."

The first assailant, now identified as Naruto, his voice and physical capacity slowly failing, his body succumbing to his more grievous wound, said, "Because… even in the case… that I failed… it still… would have been… worth the effort…" As Naruto spoke, his breathing became more labored. The blonde knew he would not survive; his wound would claim him for the **Shinigami (Death God)** before anyone could reach him. He was doomed.

Sasuke said something else. "You know, once you fall to your wounds, that the **Kyuubi (Nine Tails)** will be released. There would have been no point in trying, knowing the consequences if you failed, which you have." Just as with Naruto, Sasuke's breathing started to become more labored.

Naruto knew what Sasuke was talking about. The **Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine Tailed Demon Fox)** , the most powerful of the nine **Bijuu (Tailed Beasts)** , would be set free from Naruto at the moment Naruto lost, which he had. He knew that he was going to die, and what he was fighting for was worth it, so he was willing to die. As long as the Kyuubi meant peace, which he was sure it would, the world would be able to live in peace. He had defeated Toneri Otsutsuki, unnamed second son of Kaguya Otsutsuki, the first chakra human, had defeated Kaguya herself, and had actually taken energies from all nine Bijuu. He had also killed Madara Uchiha, the most powerful man and the only **Edo Tensei (Impure World Resurrection)** revival with the Rinnegan, and Obito Uchiha, who had gained the Rinnegan and originally become the jinchuuriki of the **Juubi (Ten Tails)** , in order to save his world from its doom. Naruto's only worry now was for the safety and security of his world. He had finally done what he had always wanted to in order to bring the world to peace, and with his final short-term goal complete, he was content with death.

He did realize he would not become the **Nanadaime Hokage (Seventh Fire Shadow)** , but it no longer mattered. His people had abandoned him, and he was not recognized as a human being by most of the population of **Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)** until his defeat of Pein, the only living person with the Rinnegan at the time, and the salvation of the entire village hometown of **Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden Among the Leaves)**. So it didn't matter. He welcomed death with open arms.

Sasuke rolled over, trying to clutch at his wound, but found he couldn't. Naruto chuckled at his antics, only to grimace at the pain. "It… hurts to laugh…"

Sasuke had fallen unconscious, meaning that he did not hear him. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, uncaring. Naruto tried to get up, but collapsed on the ground when he found that he could not move his torso without profuse bleeding and immense pain.

Eventually, Naruto's eyes began to gently close. Before it happened, though, he felt the Kyuubi return to him, which was a great surprise, considering that his energies as well as Naruto's life force should have been _leaving him_ , but instead, it retreated back into his seal. Then, to his surprise, he heard the Kyuubi say from inside their mental link, _**'Don't worry, kit. I'm coming with you. After what just happened, I do not want anyone else to control me or what I do. Also, expect the others to come in as well; they will retreat here because of the small portions of their chakra they gave you.'**_

Needless to say, Naruto was shocked; he could have lost the Kyuubi, no, _would have_ , but instead, all nine of the Bijuu decided against it and wanted to come with Naruto, probably because of their link to him and so they could be released. Then Naruto realized something. 'What do you mean, 'coming with you'? There's nowhere to go.'

The Kyuubi chuckled inside the seal, then said, _**'Kit, I can sense this isn't the end for us. I can feel the Shinigami trying to get to us, but something is holding it off. Don't ask, I don't know what exactly, hell I don't know at all; all that matters is that you may yet live again. Take solace in the fact you may get another chance, though if it will be on our native world is a guess I cannot make.'**_

Naruto was shocked. Another chance at life? Not supposed to be possible.

Right?

The Kyuubi retreated from the link, and, to Naruto's and his surprise, eight other seals in the same pattern as the **Shiki Fuujin (Reaper Death Seal)** began to form on top of the original, overlapping and connecting in a seemingly elegant fashion. As it finished, Naruto felt eight other presences enter his body, presumably those of the rest of the Bijuu. But no one expected what would happen next.

Two things happened.

First. As Naruto came closer to the brink of death, a _tenth_ seal covering his chest, in the area over his heart, formed and linked to the amalgamation created by the nine Reaper Death Seals, then a presence thousands of times more powerful than all nine Bijuu combined inserted itself into the seal. Needless to say, all nine Bijuu as well as Naruto were shocked.

Then, Naruto nearly broke down to tears as, in a blinding flash of yellow lightning known as the **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)** , Naruto's father appeared. What almost brought Naruto to tears was the fact that Minato did not show _any_ signs or symptoms relating to the Edo Tensei. Then, to his shock, two more flashes of blinding light appeared; Jiraiya the Toad **Sannin (Third Ninja)** was the result of one, while Kakashi Hatake, Konoha's White Fang, appeared from the other, _neither showing Edo Tensei._ They ran to him, and all crowded around.

Naruto began to feel his strength leaving him. Two minutes later, he felt the cold embrace of death as his chest tightened and he drew his last breath.


	2. The Unknown

**What is UP, everypony? Nothing to say, so here's Chapter 2. Sorry for such a long delay, but I've been focusing on reading to improve my writing skill, and updating My Second Life. Hopefully after this, I will once again start work on Universal Adventures.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 2: The Unknown**

The last thing Naruto remembered before the darkness consumed him was that he could feel his wounds being healed by the Kyuubi, no. It wasn't just the Kyuubi anymore. Before he went to the void, or so he thought, as he had no recollection of the final five or so minutes of his life, he glimpsed nine more seals accessing the Kyuubi's power, then, to his shock, nine seals planted themselves on the ringed areas around Naruto's chest, shoulders, and legs and on the palms of his hands and soles of his feet, then nine massive chakra entities planted themselves inside the seals.

Then Naruto realized something. He was not sure, but every seal looked _exactly_ like his seal on the Kyuubi. Then he looked down and found something amiss. His seal was three times as large, and had two new spirals, which he supposed to be some sort of failsafe to the rest of the Bijuu he now knew resided within him. Then he went into the mindscape to investigate.

 **Mindscape**

Naruto appeared into an area of the mindscape he had not seen before, if it even _was_ his mindscape, for it looked very different. Instead of the long, dark and normally dank sewer with blue and red pipes running everywhere, and the locked cage with the nearby boulder with the piece of paper reading "SEAL" in bold print, there was a large, circular chamber that he stood in the middle of that stretched out as far as the eye could see and probably farther. The only telltale sign that the chamber was circular in the first place was that there was a large, very wide dome very far above him. He would have to say it was at least twice the height difference between his apartment and the peak of the Hokage Monument. But that did not matter, for there was something else.

As he looked around, ten silhouettes appeared all around him. The first nine he recognized, due to his previous dealings during the Fourth Shinobi War. The final one, he also recognized, though only due to the fact that that beast was the very most dangerous he had to fight during the entire war. Standing around him were the very same beasts he had known all his life in legends, through personal experience or otherwise. The ten Bijuu.

Shukaku was known for his extremely short fuse. He could snap over even such innocuous things as stepping on someone's shoe. He often spoke in a weird tone or incoherently, leading him to be compared to a drunken madman. He also frequently talked himself up and gave himself pride, using such suffixes as _ore-sama_ (my esteemed self) to inflate his already monstrous ego. He hated Kurama for his strength comparisons, saying that Kurama saw the tailed beasts' strength according to the number of tails. He also was a blood-crazed little shit, corrupting his jinchuuriki with that same attitude, with the exception of his first, Bunpuku, who saw him as an equal, which the sand monster came to respect.

Matatabi was known by all her jinchuuriki for her extremely perverted side, but contrary to popular belief, she actually gave respect when it was due, such as when she introduced herself to Naruto.

Isobu was known for his timidity. There wasn't really much else to say about him.

Son Gokuu was much the same as Shukaku, always boasting about himself. One major difference between him and the rest of the Tailed Beasts was the fact that he adamantly refused to be called by his tail number amount, and, just like Shukaku, frequently used _ore-sama_ when referring to himself. Contrary to most beliefs, though, he was very respective of his fellow Tailed Beasts and those who respected he and his kin, as was apparent when he gave a portion of his chakra to Naruto. He also favored addressing his kin and kith by their actual names, the ones given to them by the Sage himself.

Kokuoo was very prideful, but did not physically or verbally show it, instead coming across as polite in her references to herself. She also did not like talking much, either; she seemed to be more of a reserved individual, and after the war, came across as mostly pacifistic, declaring she was going to rest in a secluded area in the nearest forest.

Saiken always came across as reserved, though not to the degree of Kokuoo. He, like his brethren Shukaku and Son Gokuu, spoke about himself in a boastful manner. One major difference between he and his kin, though, was the shocking fact that he was not nearly as malicious as the others; the same went with self-serving attitude, and he was also kinder. He also came across as very energetic.

Choomei came across as a happy-go-lucky type individual, due to the fact she believed she was lucky according to her tail number, which had always been seen as a lucky number in any religion or culture. She even displayed this in her dealings with her jinchuuriki.

Gyuuki absolutely loved to talk himself up and always spoke somewhat rudely. In the past, he very much disliked being sealed into a jinchuuriki, and during events where the previous jinchuuriki would lose total control, the octopus-like individual would take control, causing rampages in his residing place, Kumogakure. He had a very great analytical mind, and, like the rest of the Bijuu excepting Kurama, disliked Kurama because of her strength measurements according to number of tails. He remained like this until the his sealing inside his most recent jinchuuriki, Killer B, brother to the Fourth Raikage, and after B's victory in one-on-one combat, changed for the better, becoming more relaxed, though still maintaining his no-nonsense attitude. Gyuuki also acknowledged the fact that Kurama's strength comparisons was not a legitimate reason to deny helping Naruto in controlling Kurama's power, which ended successfully. He was one of only two Tailed Beasts to express a desire to return to his former jinchuuriki after the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War. He even went so far as to, during said war, sever a piece of himself as he was being extracted into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path in order to sustain B, so as not to kill him.

Kurama was very cynical and underhanded, and had a plot for just about everything. She was also very shrewd, and typically talked down her hosts. She was also very arrogant, but did give credit when and where credit was due, such as honoring Naruto's word after Naruto successfully freed Son Gokuu from Obito Uchiha's control during the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War. During these events, Naruto went so far as to completely remove the seal restraining her, expressing full trust, which was returned by Kurama. Like Gyuuki, Kurama also expressed a desire to return to her former jinchuuriki.

Finally, Naruto's eyes rested on the most powerful of them all, the Juubi. It had no name and no gender, as it was as much of an anomaly as chakra itself. It had five forms that had been seen during the war, all of which Naruto had batted against and defeated, albeit with the help of his fellow shinobi. The Juubi reacted to Naruto's presence in the war by trying to strengthening itself.

Naruto smiled at this new development. With the power of all _ten_ Bijuu at his disposal; of course, he'd have to take control of the other nine, and the Juubi would be by far the strongest, but that was neither here nor there; he would be by far the most powerful man on the planet. Not even the Rikudo Sennin had access to this much power, though Naruto knew that even if he had, he would still be left unfazed, not corrupted in the slightest.

Naruto stood to his full height, then turned to Shukaku. "Hello, Shukaku."

" **Naruto."** The blood-crazed Bijuu then surprised Naruto by finding some way to bow. _Bow!_ Naruto had no idea what this was about, but shrugged it off and decided to save the questions for later.

Naruto then turned to Matatabi. "Hello, Matatabi."

The perverted Bijuu giggled in a very adorable, to a little kid, manner, then spoke in a soft, yet harsh tone reminiscent of the Bijuu. **"Hello, Naruto."** Again, Naruto was surprised as the Bijuu bowed before him, though her manifestation was that of a cat instead of a tanuki, it was exponentially easier.

Then Naruto felt an influx of demonic chakra, and realized that as she did this, she surrendered all her chakra to him. In a fit of realization, he checked the other seals. Matatabi was located in the seal residing on his left shoulder's respective ring, Shukaku residing in the seal on his opposite shoulder. Then he looked down at his cloak and found it was being influenced by the chakra that he had already received; the tanuki curse markings had appeared along his right arm, down to the elbow, where it abruptly stopped. The same went for the blue flames of Matatabi's body, which had engulfed Naruto's left arm and remained ablaze in all its glory.

Naruto continued introducing himself to the rest of the Bijuu, checking his body after every introduction. For Isobu, the seal on the left leg, a large turtle shell encased Naruto's leg, down to the knee joint, where, just like the first two, it abruptly stopped. For Son Gokuu, his right leg, red, glowing fur encased his leg to the knee joint, where it abruptly stopped.

For Kokuoo, his right palm, white fur encased his arm, from his fingertips to his elbow joint, where it abruptly stopped. For Saiken, his left palm, a slimy shield encased his body parts, from his fingertips to his elbow joint, where it stopped abruptly.

For Choomei, his right foot, an armor-like shell encased the remainder of his leg. For Gyuuki, his left foot, an impenetrable shell made of Gyuuki's skin coalesced and encased his leg up to the knee joint.

Naruto approached Kurama for the umpteenth time with a smile on his face. The enhancing cloak was already in effect for Kurama, as he had been in full power mode before losing consciousness. "So this is how it ends?"

Kurama looked down at Naruto, a smirk on her face that changed to a frown. **"We went over this already, kit. Whatever happened, the Shinigami was not able to reach us in time. In fact, I forcefully overrode your mental bodily control and put you into a state of half-death, similar to Sasuke's predicament when he received the Curse Mark, putting you to sleep so that our chances of survival were increased. It worked, and your body is taking residence inside a local hospital. The major thing is, though, we did not get put back on our own world. In fact, humans are not the native sentient species on this planet. One more thing before you move on. All your wounds are healed, and the Rikudo Sennin's personal magatama necklace design is imprinted on your collarbone. Congratulations, kit."** Naruto felt overwhelmed at the last part. He was actually the Rikudo Sennin now?

As if on cue, to prove everyone's suspicions correct, out of nowhere, Hagoromo appeared, wearing his trademark magatama cape, with his traditional Otsutsuki robe and staff, the Truth-Seeking Balls floating in a hexagon formation behind him.

The Rikudo Sennin sat down, looking at the Juubi. "Hello, Juubi."

" **Rikudo. If your heritage was not being passed down, I would kill you here where you stand,"** the Juubi spoke in a much louder voice than anyone expected, but the Rikudo Sennin was largely unfazed by the attempt at a threat, even from a monstrous entity such as the Juubi.

He began to speak as he turned to Naruto. "Ah, Naruto, I am delighted to see you are going to be the next Rikudo Sennin. After a time, I feared I would not have any family to pass my heritage down to, but it seems fate had other plans for you and I, my young boy." Naruto nodded. "So how, pray tell, did you get the ten most powerful beings in the world to side with a human, of all beings? I would very much like to hear this story, and would also like to know why the nine separate chakra cloaks that represent full control of the respective Beast are active inside you, when, last I recall, you only had Kurama inside you."

Naruto eagerly recounted his tales, his final battle with Sasuke, the undisputable newly crowned strongest Uchiha in history, and what he thought was his eventual death. By this point, all the Bijuu had reverted to their human forms.

After Naruto finished the story, he and the Rikudo finally got a good look at Naruto's new comrades.

Shukaku looked fierce and crazed, just like he was. His eyes had black sclerae, and his pupil was a four-point yellow shuriken with dots adjactent to the points. He had sandy blonde spiky hair, and he was light skinned and wore a sandy green battle robe with a high black collar at the base. He also sported various purple markings similar to that of a cursed seal around his eyes and on the back of his neck. He also had ear piercings, three studs and three rings on each ear.

Matatabi wore a purple open-tailed battle kimono, and she also sported markings, though they were it the same general shape as her fire in her regular form and were spread across her entire body. She had long, vibrant blue hair that fell to mid-back, and, like Naruto, sported three markings horizontally on each cheek, though these were dark purple as opposed to Naruto's blonde. Her left eye was blue, and her right eye was green.

Isobu was well armored, wearing a robe over a heavy set of plate mail armor, with shoulder spikes. He had gray hair that came down and partially covered his right eye, and the back of his hair was a three-part ponytail that went all the way down to mid-back.

Son Gokuu had red hair that came out at the top to form short, stiff spikes. He sported a small, pointed beard and pointed sideburns that extended to his cheeks, and had red eyes. He sported a green battle kimono with a turquoise strap, and at the top was affixed a burgundy fur cape with red fur lining at the neckband.

Kokuoo wore a flexible red and white battle kimono. She had black eyes, but no markings on her skin. Her hair came up at the back of her head in large tufts that gave the semblance of vulpine ears, but was not the case, and her hair was white at the scalp, came down to her upper legs and slowly changed to as black as the deepest abyss.

Saiken had ocean-blue hair that came down in two sides of his head. He wore a light blue shirt and cerulean pants with a turquoise jellyfish-style belt under a small, mid-back sky blue cape. Multiple water bubbles floated around him, changing size according to the concentration of water that was around them.

Choomei had red hair in a double ponytail, some of it falling down the side of her face, obscuring the far right side of her face and the area above her nose and left eye. She wore a one-piece strapless battle suit that had various attachments near the waist designed for holing a sword. Behind her, attached to these, hung a moonblade in its sheath.

Gyuuki… Naruto could not even explain what Gyuuki looked like, except for one word… Badass.

Kurama… Like before, Naruto could not even describe what she looked like. He could say, though, that the second he saw her, he instantly sported a blush.

The Juubi looked the most battle-ready out of anyone except Gyuuki. He wore a dark battle armor suit covering everything except his hands, where there should be bracers, and his chest. In his left hand, he wielded a ball of crackling lightning; in his right, he held a dangerous kingslayer that looked like it had been forged in the depths of Hell itself.

Naruto turned to Kurama. "Kurama, I forgot to ask, but are my wounds healed?"

Kurama responded with a simple nod of her head. Naruto nodded as well, not surprised in the least.

He then turned to the Rikudo Sennin as the old man approached him. The Rikudo Sennin detached his cape and fastened it to Naruto's shirt. He then gave Naruto his staff. As Naruto received the staff, the Truth-Seeking Balls floated over to him and began spinning behind him. Soon, a whitish light enveloped Naruto, and the Juubi's chakra went into the final seal, the one overlapping his chest.

As the light faded out, the Bijuu gasped, with the exception of the Juubi. Naruto had gained a striking appearance. The Truth-Seeking Balls had turned the purest tint of gold. Naruto's headband had changed; no longer was the Leaf symbol there; in its place was an upward-pointing two horn set. He wore a light gray traveling robe with a gray sash tying it together, and his magatama necklace design was visible around his neck. He also no longer had his chakra cloak.

Kurama suddenly looked around frantically, then ran to Naruto. **"Kit, someone's trying to use foreign power to mess with the Juubi's seal! We need you to wake up now so that we are not unleashed upon this new world!"** Naruto turned to her and immediately nodded, fear evident in his expression.

Naruto then turned back to the Rikudo Sennin. "Another time, jiji-sama?" Naruto normally hated honorifics with a passion, but he had to give credit where it was due, and this was one of those times. Naruto then shook hands with the Rikudo Sennin as his apparition faded away. The Bijuu linked their minds inside their seals as Naruto entered the real world once again.

 **So how was Chapter 2 for you guys? You know how to tell me. After this, I will be working on getting more chapters of my reposts ready and continuing Universal Adventures. I don't know when next I will have another chapter of this story out, but it will be done, of that I am certain.**

 **See you later!**


	3. Reunion in Unfamiliar Territory

**What is UP, everypony? It's been a while, but here's Chapter 3. Also, if you wanted to know what the outfits and looks of the ten Bijuu are, the links to the pictures I got them from are posted below the challenge on my profile page.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: Reunion in Unfamiliar Territory**

 **Unknown Location, Morning**

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and sat bolt upright, trying to find out what messed with his seal, instinctively activating Sage Mode to deal with the threat. He looked around to find out where he was. While he did, he began to hear sets of beeping noises timed in pulses, not unlike the sounds of a heart monitor, which identified where he was, if only partially. He was obviously in a hospital area if the heart monitor was anything to go by. What planet he was on, though, was a different story he would have to shove the thought of to the back of his mind.

He would have had to anyway, because something was coming. He was shocked when, just before the door opened, he could hear not the telltale footfalls of human life, but instead a clopping sound not unlike that of a horse's hooves. He was in for an even greater shock when, after that, the door opened to reveal not a person, but a _pony_. He would have screamed until his voice became hoarse if not for two facts; one, if he did, he would have destroyed everything in the room, as well as blow out his eardrums; two, he was a ninja. They were supposed to be trained in the art of silence, and it just wouldn't do to go around blowing his cover in a place he sure as hell didn't recognize.

While this was happening, Naruto began randomly making faces, but for good reason, for after seeing the pony, he entered his mindscape to get information out of the Bijuu, more specifically, Kurama and the Juubi.

 **Meanwhile, Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes to the same sight that had greeted him not ten minutes ago: the same circular chamber. This time, though, it was much smaller to accommodate the size of the Bijuu as they were in their human forms.

Naruto turned in Kurama's direction. "Kurama, explain why there is a _pony_ in a hospital. For that matter, explain why I haven't even seen any of my own kind!"

Kurama put a finger to her chin, pretending to think, then turned back to Naruto and stated simply but sorrowfully, **"I've looked for human life, but there is none. I'm afraid you are the last human alive."**

Naruto turned to Kurama in shock, hoping it wasn't true, but when he saw the fear and sadness in Kurama's eyes, he knew his worst fears had become reality. On the outside, his face changed to one of horror.

"Please tell me you're lying!" Naruto started panicking, quickly giving in to his emotions and realizing he was most definitely screwed.

Kurama just shook her head, also hoping it wasn't true, though she knew better; albeit reluctantly, the Juubi scanned the entire PLANET for anything, unfortunately turning up nothing of note.

Then Naruto decided he'd find out, albeit reluctantly, what exactly was going on, by exiting his mindscape.

 **Outside Mindscape**

Naruto sat up, stretching his muscles and looking around as a large horse-like figure entered the room. He noted that the coat and mane/tail looked significantly different than that of horses from his time. He decided to test something, and wouldn't be surprised if what he expected was going to happen.

"If I take into account that you opened the door on your own, can I make the correct assumption that you are a sentient being?"

The horse-like figure nodded, as if giving an affirmative, then, to confirm his suspicions, began to speak in a small feminine voice that held all the authority and wisdom of a deity. "Your assumptions are correct. May I ask how a human has appeared, after they disappeared from the face of the planet more than one hundred thousand years past?"

Naruto was a bit shocked at that information. "A hundred thousand years?! What happened? Never mind that. I was transported here after nearly being killed in a battle with my rival and former best friend."

The horse-like figure nodded, as if it was expecting that sort of answer, but Naruto just chalked it up to random overpowered mind-reading. Then it spoke again: "Okay. Wait. How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Princess Celestia of Equestria. And you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure no Sato, or the Village Hidden Among the Leaves. I don't know how, but I seem to be here. The last thing I remember was bleeding out next to the person I once knew as a friend. One moment, that, the next, I end up here. I'm still wrapping my head around it."

The pony, now named Celestia, though at this point Naruto wasn't entirely sure that was what it was, taking into account the fact it was nearly four feet tall when ponies were normally no taller than two, scribbled something down on the notepad she carried with her, and looked back to Naruto on the hospital bed. "Would you mind explaining the events that led up to your arrival-"

Naruto was suddenly and without warning brought into his mindscape by Kurama. If she was interrupting something important on the outside, chances are there was something even more important waiting, he pieced together.

"I was busy outside, you know? You could have at least waited for me to finish up." Naruto tried a mock pout, but Kurama was still a demon who could sense negative emotions and suppress them, and she felt no such feelings in Naruto whatsoever.

" **This is urgent. Lock onto my chakra."** Naruto did as he was told, and was shocked to find that the ten bijuu had grown even more powerful while he had been gone. He knew, or at least thought, that this had to be impossible. If all sentient beings on the planet capable of using chakra had died off over a hundred thousand years ago, then in theory, the chakra should have gone back to… the Juubi. Well, that made a whole lot of sense. It was the original owner of the chakra, after all. After Naruto pieced that bit together, he quickly figured out that the other nine bijuu were just split personalities, per se, of the original, and thus, the power transfer from the Juubi must have somehow duplicated into the rest of the bijuu. Anyone with even remote sensing abilities should have been able to notice that each individual bijuu's chakra levels had increased at least a hundredfold, even more so for the Juubi, though in that last case, its chakra levels were on such an ungodly level BEFORE that Naruto had absolutely no way of confirming that its chakra pool had increased. Hell, with things the way they were, it might have gone _down_ and he wouldn't have realized it.

Kurama somehow realized that Naruto wasn't focusing on the right area. **"No, actually grasp my chakra and push outward, like if you were to use a sensing technique."**

Naruto did so and was immensely shocked to find that, in the far distance, three chakra signatures appeared. Naruto picked the signatures of Jiraiya and Kakashi right off the bat, as he'd been working with them as an apprentice before, though Kakashi didn't really do much for him.

Either way, he was very happy that he at least had some company in this world. He needed to find a way to get to them soon, though, or they'd never realize that he was even there in the first place, unless they themselves had used a sensory technique.

"Kurama, how long will it be before my wounds are fully healed?" Naruto absentmindedly thought of some other things while he waited, and then suddenly realized that since he'd technically died on his home planet, he could no longer pursue his dream of becoming the greatest Hokage Konoha had ever seen.

Naruto wasn't a guy fit for the emotional dumps, though, so he burst back up with newfound energy when Kurama suppressed a chuckle and told him that everything had been good to go the second he woke up, as the Juubi's regenerative properties outclassed her own at least ten fold.

Celestia didn't even have time to register the absence of her patient and study subject before Naruto had opened and jumped out of the window at a speed completely inconceivable to her.

Naruto looked down, though, and didn't like at all the fact that where he just was was situated precariously near the peak of a four-mile high mountain. "Oh shit!" He tried to use Water Release to cushion the blow, but his trajectory was too fast, and the water only ended up feeling like tempered chakra metal. Needless to say, he wasn't going to be getting up from that one anytime soon, and it hurt like a bitch, to top it all off.

Naruto painfully stretched his limbs out half an hour later, the Juubi's regenerative properties having only just finished healing him. He slowly got up from his place on the ground at the base of the mountain, wincing as a bone in his leg popped uncertainly.

Naruto used the sensing abilities given to him by Kurama. He still found Jiraiya's and Kakashi's signatures, but the third was nowhere to be found. He was about to turn it off and head over there, when suddenly he got a case of sensory overload as the unknown chakra signature appeared in a flash of light on the far edge of his sensory vision.

Naruto instantly turned off his chakra sight, his eyes vehemently protesting in pain as he tried to regain his bearings, holding his eyes completely shut. After about a minute, he slowly opened and was relieved to find that he still had his sight. He was still reeling from the bad effects of the sudden appearance of the other chakra signature.

He turned in Jiraiya and Kakashi's direction and broke into a full sprint in their direction, just as, upstairs, Celestia opened the hospital door to his room to find no one inside.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto was running as fast as his legs could carry him, and tears could be seen on the edge of his eyelids, thought he tried as hard as he could to keep them contained, lest he lose control of his emotions and be forced to stop and regain his composure. He couldn't afford to waste any time getting to Kakashi and Jiraiya. He was so happy that they were somehow alive that he didn't even care about the fact that sirens were blaring in the distance, signaling his escape from the hospital, as the city was put on high alert.

Naruto suddenly tripped over a rock in his haste, but he quickly recovered as he realized quite astutely that it a henged rock. The main problem with him finding a trace of chakra here was that the signature was not only strikingly familiar to his own, it also just happened to be the one the unknown originated for. Whoever this man was, he must have laid the trap and caught Naruto in it. Shit, but Naruto didn't have time for this. He really needed to get to Kakashi and Jiraiya.

The figure dispelled his illusion and walked up to Naruto while the young man was deep in thought. Naruto turned around as he sensed the man's shift and widened his eyes, his jaw dropping as he stood face-to-face with his idol, his ideal Hokage to strive towards...and his own father.

Minato smiled as Naruto ran into his arms. "Dad! You're alive!" Naruto then began to sob uncontrollably in his arms as Minato patiently waited for it to end, holding his son close and comforting him while he started to get his emotions under control.

Naruto finally regained his composure about ten minutes later, and looked at his father. "But it can't even be possible! You're supposed to be sealed in the **Shinigami's(God of Death)** stomach, aren't you? There isn't supposed to be a way to escape from the God of Death!"

Minato, frankly, was confused by that, too. Just as suddenly as the Shinigami took his soul for using the **Shiki Füjin(Reaper Death Seal)** , it seemed to have been torn from his eternal pit of sorrow and misery. To Minato, it lasted forever, yet it didn't last more than a second. He wouldn't have been able to tell, because all his senses were effectively shut off, yet he was still painfully aware of every mind-numbing moment, so he had no time perception whatsoever.

"Naruto, my son, how long has it been since the last time I saw the outside world?" Minato asked uncertainly. He really didn't want to know the answer to that, but ninja frequently had to swallow their pride to get information, as it was half the battle, people always said, and this was no exception.

"You mean since you used _it_ , or since you saw me in the seal?" Naruto asked.

"Since I was sealed," Minato said, then patiently waited for a response.

"Well, I'm nineteen now, so it's been at least nineteen years." Naruto said, wondering why his father would ask such a question. He tossed that to the side as he realized that it did not matter much.

That is, until Minato cut in with a bit of news Naruto really didn't like. "Something's gone horribly wrong with the seal, and we need to get you to Jiraiya as soon as possible. Hell, he might also be able to explain why the three of them were brought back for whatever reason, Minato thought.

Meanwhile, still worried from what his father just told him, Naruto struck up a conversation with Kurama. "Is what he says true, Kurama?"

She shook her head, not believing it for a second. **"No, Naruto, the seal is fine. Minato is probably referring to the fact that the seal has not only been modified, but expanded to fit all of us, and by proxy, he is worried about the fact that there are ten bijuu in your seal instead of one."**

"Oh, OK. For a moment I was worried that I would actually have something to worry about." Naruto said in relief, really hoping he didn't get another scare like that.

Kurama continued. **"But something is different, Naruto. When we absorbed our new power, we all gained so much of it that we effectively manifested new tails."**

"Oh shit. Well, I can tell you want to tell me something, so get on with it."

" **Shukaku has thirteen tails, Matatabi and Isobu have fourteen tails, Son Gokü has sixteen tails, Kokuö and Saiken have eighteen tails, Chömei and Gyüki have twenty tails, I have twenty-three tails, and the Ten-Tails can now effectively be called the Tenfold-Tails."**

"Why is that?" Naruto gulped heavily. Just the first number blew him away, and every other number did the same or more.

" **It has thirty-seven tails…"** Kurama, for some reason, sounded very apprehensive about that, which was something Naruto really didn't like. **"To be blunt, you are now the most powerful human being who has ever existed. This might balance out the fact about our power. You can contain it not because you are the Riküdo Sennin, but because the immense chakra intake from earlier effectively, for lack of a better term, manifested the Rinnegan."  
**

Naruto was floored at that. The Rinnegan? As far as he kew, that couldn't be possible. The Rinnegan was a legendary dojutsu only belonging to people who either, according to summon clans or otherwise, classified as people of great importance, like Jiraiya's incorrect assumption of this for Nagato, his first student, or were direct descendants of the Riküdo Sennin. This included people with Uchiha and Senju blood. Now, mind, the only reason Madara manifested the Rinnegan was because he implanted Hashirama Senju's DNA into himself somehow before his death. Even then, the Rinnegan only manifested itself in his left eye, as he did not have the complete genome of a direct descendant of the Senju clan. He had to get his other eye by taking Obito's right eye out during the Fourth Shinobi World War.

" **Right now, though, the Rinnegan has yet to reveal itself. It is still developing using your genetic makeup as a base, and it should activate in about three or four weeks. By then, the seal should be strengthened enough to hold us without a problem, but since, with the exception of the Juubi unless he so desires, we decided to accompany and protect you by willingly bringing ourselves into and modifying the seal, you can let us out at anytime without repercussions. The Juubi, at the moment, is the only thing you need to worry about. Even then, that shouldn't be a problem once you finish developing and activating the Rinnegan. Once you finish your talks with Jiraiya and Kakashi, I need you to come into the seal. Shukaku and Matatabi wish to speak with you about a summoning contract with just them. The rest of us have not fully prepared it yet, but we will be ready to have it to you in the next few weeks."** Naruto didn't really have anything to say until he realized that they had moved off the topic of the Rinnegan, finally processing the information on summoning contracts.

"I'm sorry, summoning contracts? I wasn't aware I could summon you into the material realm. That would have been useful against… nevermind. He would have just tried to kill you guys off. But how does it work? I didn't know you could summon pure chakra beings through the space-time continuum."

" **The rifts in space and time that space-time ninjutsu have caused have disrupted the laws of physics. Nothing is the same as before the Chakra Fruit was consumed. That is all I can glean from my past knowledge, so I cannot inquire further. Even so, I could not begin to grasp the rules of metaphysical irregularity(1) that the effects of chakra have had on our world."** Naruto just ignored that last bit; those words were far too large for him to understand.

"Well, the only thing I really got from that was the fact that apparently something fucked the flow of space and time up and now we're suffering for it. I don't really know anything else."

Kurama chuckled at Naruto's lack of knowledge. **"Of course you wouldn't. I did that on purpose because only the ancient Sage himself would have understood what I said."** Naruto wasn't really paying attention, opting instead to think over the possibilities of summoning the nine most powerful creatures ever to help him with whatever he needed, though he wouldn't abuse such trust in such an underhanded move.

He thanked Kurama, Shukaku and Matatabi for the information, then cut the mental connection and walked with Minato into a small clearing in the woods. A small town could be seen far to the left, but it did not look very technologically developed.

The clearing was surrounded by layers upon layers of extremely strong and varied genjutsu Naruto highly doubted Itachi himself could break. A fire sat off to one corner, slowly burning as the ashes from the wood piled and rose high into the sky. Off to one corner sat a few piles of firewood and an axe Naruto could see had been made using earth nature manipulation. A chakra storage and feed seal was implanted into the genjutsu barrier to keep it going in case someone had to leave and the barrier could be manually kept up.

Kakashi was reading his porn, as usual, and Jiraiya sat next to the fire, looking somewhat dejected about something. Based on the fact that Naruto knew they were the only other humans on the planet, assuming what got them there was an anomaly, he had the faintest idea that he was disappointed that he could not continue his "research". Naruto did not reasonably care about that anyway; he had more important matters to attend to, such as how they somehow entered this world with him; they were all previously dead except Kakashi. Even then, Kakashi had lost his implanted Sharingan fighting Pein, so he shouldn't have the ability to open a dimensional rift in space-time, which was only speculation in the first place. The only people ever able to do that were owners of the Sharingan who had unlocked its **Mangekyo (Kaleidoscope)** form and the ability **Kamui (Might of the Gods)** ; even then, they were only supposed to be able to open a rift in space-time that transported them or whatever they wished to a pocket dimension created by that respective Sharingan. Naruto realized that everyone's, not just that of the bijuu, chakra reserves had gone off the charts compared to their normal selves. Naruto looked closer at Jiraiya and found that his chakra levels were higher than when he went full Sage Mode. That shit made absolutely no sense. He then looked at Kakashi's and found that it was more on par with that of Tsunade. Lastly, he looked at Minato, and found his chakra reserves to be a hundred times larger than that of Hashirama Senju, and almost on par with his own.

He went to his core and found his chakra well, and was more than astonished to find his own chakra reserves had increased nearly a thousandfold. That should have been impossible. Naruto's original chakra levels were on par with Kisame Hoshigaki, the Tailless Beast; even then, it was only because of his Uzumaki descendancy and Kurama constantly expanding his chakra coils just by being sealed inside him. Before, he'd be able to spam hundreds, or maybe even a couple thousand, without hitting low, but about seven thousand was his limit. Now, though, he could quite literally create entire armies of clones and barely break a sweat. He quickly searched through his memories, though, and found out why: it was said in legend that the Riküdo Sennin had chakra levels on par with the Juubi itself. He probably had a chakra increase because of that, so he went to ask Kurama.

"Kurama, can you tell if my chakra levels are on par with the Juubi's or not? I just remembered that the Sage had levels similar to it." Naruto said to Kurama. He didn't realize he'd said that out loud, as Minato was looking at him quizzically.

" **Sure, I can check for you. OK… one second, something's blocking me… OK, I'm in...oh kami...Naruto...you do have that much chakra!"** Kurama searched for and quickly found what she was looking for, and was astounded to see that Naruto's own chakra levels were astronomically above even her own. If this didn't prove that he was the Sage reincarnate, nothing would.

Naruto turned to Minato, only to find him looking at Naruto like he'd grown a second head. While Naruto was out of the loop, Minato had used a sensory technique to figure out if Naruto was lying, but he was amazed at how endless his reserves were. It felt as if his chakra pool were the size of the entire planet, while the bijuu were just a very large lake. The Juubi more compared to the size of a continent, but the point was moot, the comparison was so large.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Naruto shook his father to break him out of his trance. Minato shook his head wildly for a second to clear his head, then apologized to Naruto, and both walked into the camp.

Jiraiya had put up tracking seals cloaked in an invisibility genjutsu, so when Naruto and Minato walked in, he instantly knew. He looked at the two, only to realize just who was standing next to him.

Jiraiya barrel-rushed Naruto into a tree and gave him a hug that served to nearly turn Naruto's bones into dust. "Naruto, thank Kami! I thought I'd never see you again!"

Naruto just looked at him askew. "Well, technically, you weren't supposed to be alive, so of course you thought that." On the outside, Naruto's attitude was relatively uncaring, but on the inside, he was breaking down over the fact that Jiraiya was actually alive and standing right in front of him. He also never thought he'd see Jiraiya again. He still vividly remembered that hurtful day, when he sat in the Hokage's office and broke down into an emotional wreck when Tsunade told him of Jiraiya's death while fighting the Six Paths of Pein. Jiraiya's body could not even be found amidst the wreckage of the area where their battle had taken place so long ago.

That brought to mind the next question. "When you died fighting Pein, what happened to your body? None of the hunter-nin could find you and give you a proper burial."

Jiraiya looked a bit surprised at that question, but shrugged off the morbid thought coming to the forefront of his mind and thought, but for some reason he couldn't remember. You think something as traumatic as death itself would be burned into the mind of a person who came back to life forever, but that did not seem to be the case here. "Now that you mention it, I can't seem to remember. I wonder what happened." Then Jiraiya remembered one thing that might help: he had Fukasaku and Shima on the battlefield with him, aiding him through the use of Sage Mode.

"Give me a second. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!** " Jiraiya took a step back and summoned Fukasaku and Shima. The two looked around for a minute, not knowing where they were, as they had never seen land this... _rigid_...before. They then turned toward Jiraiya, both showing some degree of anger at the man for summoning them.

"Jiraiya-chan, why did you summon us? We were just about to have lunch, and Ma always cooks the best insect stew!" Fukasaku exclaimed, the last part to Shima's delight, obviously angry for being interrupted, but soon realized that he was looking at Jiraiya. Naruto almost dry heaved at the words "insect stew"; he'd never heard of anything in his life more gross than something that even _sounded_ that bad, and he should know; he was forced to eat that crap while training to be a sage.

"Naruto here wanted to know how-" Jiraiya was suddenly tackled by the two old toads, who had a lot more strength than their frail bodies let on. Both toads were shedding tears at the fact Jiraiya was alive. Jiraiya realized why, and hugged them back, as awkward as it looked.

Eventually, the sobbing reunion came to a close, and the two toads got off of Jiraiya, allowing him to stand up and dust himself off. "Anyway, Jiraiya-chan, what did you want? Something about Naruto?" Fukasaku inquired, all the anger in his voice gone.

"Naruto was wondering what happened during my fight with Nagato. I was too, because I seem to have forgotten." Jiraiya was still scratching his head over that; he'd figured out nothing in the twenty minutes since Naruto asked him that question, and this conversation with the toads, unless it went one-eighty, and fast, was quickly going nowhere.

"I remember that you were running out of chakra. We tried to stay and help, but you reverse summoned Shima back to **Myobokuzan (Mount Myoboku)** and gave me a message to take to warn Konoha." Fukasaku explained, shedding another tear at having to recall the horrible memory.

Suddenly, Jiraiya started groaning and holding his head in pain. He was remembering everything else now that someone had told him part of what happened.

 _He had managed to defeat one of the paths, but the rest were quickly wearing him thin. He tried to move to deflect the chakra rod of the Asura Path, but was caught in the middle by the Human Path._

 _He'd barely managed to get out of that grapple when the Deva Path was able to hit him with a powerful blast of gravity._

 _Jiraiya was very weak at this point and he had run out of his own chakra, only relying on that coming from the two toads sitting on his shoulders and the Sage Mode that was activated, but not for long._

 _He stopped and turned to the two toads. Before either knew what was happening, Shima disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the cloud dissipated, Shima was no longer there._

" _Jiraiya-chan, what are you doing? You need us to finish this!" Fukasaku desperately tried to tell Jiraiya, but he would have none of it._

" _I can't go on anymore, Pa. I need to give you a message to take to Konoha. You...need to warn them of what's coming...before it's too late…" Jiraiya was quickly losing his strength, and Fukasaku realized this._

 _Reluctantly, Fukasaku jumped off of Jiraiya's shoulder and turned around, leaving his back exposed to Jiraiya, who began using fire chakra to write a series of numbers and hyphens across Fukasaku's back, to make a code. He wasn't just going to write what really needed to be said in plain daylight with the other five Paths very close; he needed something that only a genius could decode._

 _Jiraiya finished inscribing the code onto Fukasaku's back, and the toad turned around, putting a cloak on, and reluctantly asked Jiraiya, "You will come back, right?"_

" _Of course. I wouldn't...leave you guys behind…"_

" _Promise me…"_

" _OK...I promise…"_

 _With a nod of finality, Jiraiya got up and turned to the Paths as Fukasaku went back to Myobokuzan to prepare for the trip to Konoha._

 _As he was, he knew he was going to die, but damn if he didn't make them fight for it._

 _The Paths rushed him one at a time. He tried to hold them off, but quickly began taking hits as his movements became more and more sluggish, what remaining strength he had fleeting him quickly._

 _Eventually, he took a hit to the ribcage and collapsed, unable to stand anymore. The Paths approached, and took out their chakra rods. They then proceeded to stab Jiraiya once with them, and left them there to kill him from blood loss._

' _I'm sorry...Naruto...Ma...Pa...Tsunade...I couldn't...protect you...the way...I wanted to…' Jiraiya closed his eyes._

 _Just as he was about to die, though, images of Naruto began flashing through his mind._

" _I will never run!"_

" _I will become Hokage!"_

 _Finding the willpower to make his limbs work again, Jiraiya, by sheer force of will, evaded death, very slowly getting back up, his eyes narrowed._

 _The Paths, about to leave the area, turned around from a high tower they were standing on. Jiraiya barely registered that the other Path, the Animal, had been revived._

 _Pein sent in the Human Path to finish Jiraiya off, but something unexpected happened, Jiraiya, despite the fact his chakra network was practically shredded, began gathering chakra as the Human Path approached._

 _In a valiant last stand, Jiraiya formed a_ _ **Rasengan( Spiraling Sphere)**_ _in one hand. using his willpower to compress it to a small ball no larger than his palm, which drastically increased its power, and as the Human Path landed in front of him, he said a few words…_

" _You'll never...make me...GIVE UP!"_

 _...and slammed the Rasengan directly into his chest, tearing apart the chakra receivers that had been implanted into the body to control it. But Jiraiya wasn't done. He released what little restraint he had, and the Rasengan decompressed and expanded into a massive shredder thirty feet wide. Unfortunately, because he couldn't do anything, as he'd used up the last of his chakra on that last technique, the backlash hit him too, and shredded his organs to nothing more than dust._

 _Both were killed, but as Jiraiya hit and sank below the surface of the water, he had a few final thoughts._

" _Maybe I should start a new book… Yes, let's inspire it off of Minato and Kushina… Yes, I will… I'll call it 'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja'..."_

Jiraiya shook his now hurting head as the memories flooded into him, the realization that he had been defeated once again hitting him like a ton of bricks. He completely forgot _this_? That should have been ingrained into his memory forever. No one just forgets their death.

Jiraiya turned to Naruto. Naruto tried to speak to him, but Jiraiya put his finger on his mouth and said, "I promise I'm going to protect you the way I should have so long ago…"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya strangely for a moment, as if saying he did not understand, before he suddenly burst out in a fit of laughter. Jiraiya was now the one who was confused. Why was he laughing?

"No, considering who I am now, I guess I'm going to have to protect you, ero-sennin!" Naruto barely managed to say in between his fits of giggling. Jiraiya frowned; he needed experience and training fist, but he had a point. For Kami's sake, he was the Sage himself now, the most powerful man on the planet.

Jiraiya motioned Naruto over after he stopped laughing and told him of what had happened to him in his final moments. Naruto was shocked, but he was happy knowing Jiraiya had planned to write a book about him in his last moments of life. Maybe now that he was miraculously back from the dead, he could actually do that. Hopefully, in time, he would be able to have a family, but as it was now, there were absolutely no guarantees.

The four spent the rest of the day and night talking about whatever they thought was important. They also shared with Jiraiya and Minato what had happened since their deaths, respectively. Needless to say, Minato was glad he was on an entirely different _planet_ , or no one would have stopped him from turning Konoha into a smoking pile of rubble. He had trusted them with the protection of his only son, and they spat in the face of his sacrifice. Jiraiya was proud of his godson for saving the entire world from, of all people, the _mother_ of the Rikúdo Sennin.

Naruto was the last one awake, and he was just thinking about his future. He was also thinking about his feelings. _Did that mean anything? When she appeared in her human form, I actually blushed. That's never happened before. Is that supposed to mean something?_

Naruto tried not to focus on it, but it kept popping up and causing him to lose sleep. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind for the last time that night and fell asleep, the fire crackling and burning away in front of him.

 **Hope it was a good chapter to make up for the long absence. With the posting of this chapter, I am back online for the time being. I would be lying if I said that people are begging me to get the Continuation Project started, but either way it goes, that will be the next item on the list of posted chapters to the ste. After that, I'm going to tey to get Chapter 11 of Universal Adventures posted. Until then, everyone!**


End file.
